ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruffian from Outer Space
is the 11th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on September 25th, 1966. Synopsis A Con-Artist discovers a meteorite with the power to make wishes come true... Plot One day, a few children are seen playing together when one of them witnesses an object falling from the Sky. Filled with curiosity, the children go to search for the object, only to find that it is an small colorful stone. At first, they discard the stone until a boy among the group inadvertently discovers that the Stone can take the form of whoever wishes the stone to become when he accidentally wishes for Marbles, only for the stone to transform into them. Upon the discovery, the children proceed to have the Stone transform into various objects such as a Toy Race Car Track, a Cake, and a Piano. Eventually the stone is spotted by Hoshino, who takes the Stone with him to the Science Patrol for studying. After several analyses, Scientists affiliated with the Science Patrol hold a seminar to come to the conclusion that the stone is a "Living Stone." Unknown to the Scientists though, one of the attendees of the seminar plants a transmitter onto his desk. After the seminar ends, he uses the transmitter to trick the stone into escaping from the Laboratory and fly to him as a Rocket so that he could abuse its power, revealing that he is a Con-Artist. Despite the Science Patrol's efforts, the Con-Artist escapes with the stone and hides out in a nearby Hotel. With the stone in hand, the Con-Artist wishes that the stone would become a Monster known as "Gyango," and with it, Gyango begins terrorizing the other people in the Hotel as part of a mean trick by the Con-Artist. Finally the Con-Artist orders that Gyango become as big as a real Monster, but becomes horrified when Gyango grows within the Hotel he's in! With no room for him, Gyango's bigger presence inadvertently destroys the Hotel, while the Con-Artist is knocked unconscious during the Monster's growth. The Science Patrol soon arrives on the scene after learning of Gyango's presence, and they take the Con-Artist to a nearby Hospital so that he may awaken and stop the Monster's Rampage, as because the Monster's presence is tied to his thoughts, Gyango will not disappear on his own. Meanwhile, Gyango is confronted by the Defense Force's weapons, but after their attack manages to break off one of the Monster's ears, Gyango's rampage intensifies and he disposes of their efforts. During his provocation, the Monster manages to knock down Hayata's VTOL, which crashes into the ocean nearby. Luckily, Hayata manages to bail from the VTOL and transforms into Ultraman to hold off the Monster. Gyango manages to fight back by using trickery to keep Ultraman confused and open to attack, but Ultraman manages to use some tricks of his own, and eventually manages to break off Gyango's other ear. Gyango becomes hurt and confused and stumbles around to fight back, but it's no good. Finally, the Con-Artist awakens (having woken up from Ultraman's Color Timer going off) and stops thinking about the monster, causing Gyango to turn back into the Stone he original was. With the stone back to normal, Ultraman takes the stone and hides it deep in space so that it may not cause anymore trouble again. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino Special Guests * Haruhiko Asaka as Dr. Yamamoto * Ren Yamamoto as Onita * Fujiko Minami as Midori * Yukio Aoshima as the Con-Artist * Masaki Wakayama as the Bride * Kazuo Suzuki as Swimsuit Cameraman * Fusako Aihara as Miko Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki as Gyango Notes *Despite being the 11th episode of the series, this was the 10th episode to be made during production. Errors *When the Con-Artist bails from his Car and it crashes into the Laboratory's entrance, part of the filming set for the Laboratory jiggles as a Car crashes into it. *During Ultraman and Gyango's fight, the Zipper on the Gyango suit can be briefly seen at times. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes